Sardonicus
(Für Jacob Trevino, Stanley Kubrick und Stephen King, ohne die es diese Geschichte nie gegeben hätte.) Ich werfe einen Blick in den Spiegel und prüfe mein Äußeres. Sehr gut! Das weiße Oberhemd mit dem Kläppchenkragen ist makellos und wird von den mit schwarzen Onyxen besetzten Manschetten- und Frackknöpfen perfekt akzentuiert, die schwarze Fliege ist tadellos gebunden, und das bordeauxfarbene Smokingjackett mit den blutroten steigenden Revers sitzt wie angegossen, ebenso die schwarze Smokinghose. Meine Haare glänzen von der Frisiercreme, mit deren Hilfe ich sie sorgfältig und mit einem leichten Mittelscheitel versehen nach hinten gekämmt habe. Die Theke ist auf Hochglanz poliert und die Bar mit allen notwendigen Ingredienzen wohlbestückt. Mein Gast kann kommen. Normalerweise ist die Overlook Lodge in der Montgomery Road um diese Uhrzeit gut besucht; schließlich ist Pleasant Ridge für Cincinnati das, was „The Village“ für Manhattan ist – ein beliebtes Wohnviertel mit einer reichen Kunst- und Musikszene. Aber ich habe Jacob Trevino, der das Overlook 2015 hier eröffnet hat, mit einer rührenden Geschichte und einer mehr als angemessenen Entschädigung davon überzeugen können, es mir für diesen Abend zu überlassen. Wenn ich meinem Gast ein wirklich einmaliges Erlebnis bieten möchte, sind die Details wichtig. Ich frage mich, ob er sich ebenso an das vereinbarte Drehbuch halten wird. Nötig ist das nicht, aber was wäre ein Mai Tai ohne Minze? Ich höre das Schnarren eines luftgekühlten VW-Boxermotors auf der Montgomery Road näher kommen. Einen Augenblick später hält ein leuchtendgelber VW Käfer vor den großen Fenstern der Bar. Sehr gut! Dieses Detail stimmt schon mal. Der Motor erstirbt und ein Mann mit Dreitagebart steigt aus dem Wagen. Er trägt eine dunkelrote Cord-Jacke mit Reißverschluss, ein dunkles, kariertes Holzfällerhemd, Bluejeans und robuste, hellbraune Wildlederschuhe. Sehr gut! Als er die Overlook Lodge betritt, lasse ich das eigens für heute angefertigte Rollo herunter. Von innen sieht man nun eine verschneite Berglandschaft, von außen die Worte „Private Party“. Ich verharre regungslos hinter dem Tresen, als der Gast sich mir gegenüber auf einen Barhocker setzt, mich angrinst und sagt: »''Hallo, Lloyd. Nicht viel los hier, hmm?« Dann lässt er ein heiseres Lachen hören. Sehr gut! Das Spiel beginnt. »''Sie sagen es, Mr. Torrance«, antworte ich und trete vor. Die verschränkten Hände öffnend stütze mich auf den Tresen und fahre fort: »''Was darf’s sein?« Sichtlich angetan antwortet mein Gast: »''Ich bin froh, dass Sie mich das fragen, Lloyd. Gerade heute nämlich habe ich zwei frisch gebügelte Zwanziger hier in meinem Portmonee. Und ich hab geglaubt, die müssten bis April dort drin bleiben. Also hör mal zu: Gib mir erst mal ’ne Flasche Bourbon, dazu ein Glas mit Eis. Ist das zuviel verlangt, Lloyd? Ist dazu auch nicht zuviel Betrieb?«, fragt er und lässt erneut ein hechelndes Lachen vernehmen. »''Nein, Sir''«, antworte ich, »''Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.« Während ich mich zur Bar wende und eine Flasche ''Jack Daniels und einen Tumbler greife, fährt er fort: »''Das gefällt mir! Du schenkst ein, und ich sauf aus, Lloyd. Einen nach’m andern.« Ich stelle Glas und Flasche vor ihn hin, nehme die Eisschaufel und lasse zwei Stücke Eis in den Tumbler gleiten, bevor ich mit geübtem Schwung den Bourbon einschenke. Jack Torrance begleitet mein Tun mit den Worten: »''So ist nun mal das Leben, mein lieber Lloyd, Schicksal, verstehst du mich?« Er holt sein Portmonee aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans, öffnet es und bemerkt nach einem Blick ins Innere: »''Sag mal, ich bin im Augenblick nicht flüssig. Wär’s möglich, mal anschreiben zu lassen?« »''Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen«, antworte ich, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, was er mit den Worten quittiert: »''Das ist vorzüglich. Du gefällst mir, Lloyd. Ja, tatsächlich. Du warst immer der Beste. Der beste gottverdammte Barmixer zwischen Timbuktu und Portland, Maine. Oder Portland, Oregon, um genau zu sein.« - »''Sie sagen es«, gebe ich zurück und beende damit den festgelegten Teil unserer Konversation. Ab jetzt sieht das Drehbuch freies Improvisieren vor. Mein Gast stürzt seinen Bourbon hinunter und knallt das Glas auf die Theke. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, gieße ich nach. »''Du bist richtig, Lloyd''«, sagt er. »''Du weißt, was ein Mann braucht, um glücklich zu sein.« - »''Ich tue mein Bestes«, erwidere ich ungerührt. Torrance nimmt einen großen Schluck und meint dann unvermittelt: »''Sag mal, Lloyd, wie heißt du eigentlich richtig?« Die Frage ist ärgerlich, denn sie zerstört die Illusion, aber ich zeige meine Verstimmung nicht. »''Man nennt mich Winter, Sir.« Mein Gast lacht erneut sein hechelndes Lachen. »''Sehr schön. So gehört sich das... Der Winter hat das Overlook fest im Griff, was, Lloyd?«, grinst er. »''Sie sagen es, Mister Torrance«, antworte ich und lächle sardonisch. Das Spiel geht weiter. Mein Gast leert sein Glas und blickt hinein, dann dreht er die Öffnung zu mir und schaut mich an. Ich schenke nach. »''Weißt du, mein lieber Lloyd''«, bemerkt er, »w''ir spielen ein Spiel. Ich erzähl’ einen Witz, und du mixt mir den passenden Drink dazu. Einverstanden, Lloyd?« »''Wie Sie wünschen.« Ich bin auf das Spiel vorbereitet, denn er spielt es auf allen seinen Sauftouren. In jeder gottverdammten Bar zwischen Timbuktu und Portland, Maine. Oder Portland, Oregon, gewissermaßen. »''Was darf’s sein?« »''Also hör zu, Lloyd. Ein Mann kommt in eine Bar und bestellt sich einen ''Manhattan. Als der Drink kommt, sieht er ein Stück Petersilie im Glas treiben und fragt: ‚Was zum Henker ist das?’ Darauf der Barkeeper: ‚Der Central-Park!’''« Mit verhalten huldvollen Lächeln nehme ich eine vorgekühlte Cocktailschale und beginne einen Manhattan zuzubereiten, während Torrance glucksend wiederholt: »''Der Central Park, Lloyd, der verdammte Central Park. Ist das nicht komisch?« Es '''war' komisch, im frühen 20. Jahrhundert, aber das sage ich nicht. Der Gast hat immer Recht, auch wenn er so ein grauenhafter Witzeerzähler ist wie Jack Torrance. Ich rühre ungerührt seinen Manhattan. Das ist komisch. Ich gebe eine Cocktailkirsche ins Glas und stelle den Drink vor Torrance hin, selbstverständlich ohne Petersilie. Seinen Gewohnheiten gemäß müsste als nächstes ein Zombie kommen. Ich werde nicht enttäuscht. »''Pass auf, Lloyd, noch einer. Warum kann von Las Vegas keine Zombie-Apokalypse ausgehen?« Ich kenne die Antwort, aber ein guter Barmann stiehlt seinem Gast nie die Show. »''Weil... Was in Vegas passiert, bleibt auch in Vegas«, meint er lachend. Der Alkohol zeigt seine Wirkung. Ein guter Zombie enthält mindestens drei Sorten Rum, auch hochprozentigen, daher dürfte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich die Regie des Abends wieder übernehmen kann. Bis dahin werde ich noch ein paar schlecht erzählte Witze über mich ergehen lassen müssen. Sei’s drum. Nachdem Torrance seinen Zombie in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit geleert hat, fährt er fort: »''So, mein lieber Lloyd, hier kommt Nummer Drei. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem schlechtem Politiker und einem Bikini? Na, was ist wohl der Unterschied?« Ohne abzuwarten, platzt er die Antwort heraus: »''Es gibt keinen. Jeder wundert sich, wie er sich hält, und jeder hofft, dass er fällt!« Er legt den Kopf auf den Tresen und hämmert vor Begeisterung mit der flachen rechten Hand auf die Theke, während er den Fußboden anwiehert. Ich sage nichts und hole den Wodka hervor. Wir sind also in der schlüpfrigen Abteilung angekommen. Nun ja, bis zu den Zoten werde ich zum Glück nicht durchhalten müssen. Der Bikini ist ein kleiner Cocktail und dementsprechend rasch geleert. Die Zunge meines Gasts wird schon deutlich schwerer, als er zum „clou de la soirée“ ausholt, wie er sicher glaubt: »''Was haben alkoholfreies Bier und Sex am Strand gemeinsam? Sie sind verfickt nah am Wasser.« Er bekommt einen derartigen Lachanfall, dass ich fürchte, er könne ersticken. Die Stirn auf seine verschränkten Unterarme gelegt, ringt er stoßweise nach Atem: »''Heeeeeech... Heeeeeech... Heeeeeech...« Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, dass ich die Getränkefolge bestimme. Aber zuvor erhält Torrance seinen Sex on the Beach. Nach dem eher süßen Cocktail merke ich an: »''Wie sagte Hemingway: Egal, wie sehr ihm das Wasser bis zum Hals steht, ein echter Mann hält seine Drinks und seinen Humor trocken.« Das Zitat ist erfunden, doch es erfüllt seinen Zweck. Mein Gast ist niemand, der Zweifel an seiner Männlichkeit hinnimmt. Und jeder Säufer, der auf sich hält, möchte sich einmal mit dem begnadeten Alkoholiker Hemingway messen. »''So? Und was hat unser großer Schriftsteller so getrunken?« erwidert er angriffslustig. »''Er bevorzugte einen Daiquiri Papa Doble, einen Daiquiri ohne Zucker, jedoch mit einer doppelten Portion Rum''«, antworte ich. Torrance grinst: »''Genau so einen machst du mir jetzt, Lloyd, alter Knabe.« - »''Wie Sie wünschen«, antworte ich und greife nach einer Flasche Havanna Club. Hemingways Lieblingsdrink war wohl etwas zu trocken für meinen Gast, denn seine Augen werden deutlich feuchter. »''War Ihr Daiquiri auch nicht zu ‚sour’, Mr. Torrance?«, frage ich. Verärgert befiehlt er: »''Hör mal zu, Lloyd, du mixt mir jetzt das Trockenste, was das Haus hergibt, verstanden?« »''Selbstverständlich, Mr. Torrance. Einen Angostura Sour«, bestätige ich. Ich nehme ein Ei aus dem Kühlschrank, schlage es auf und trenne das Eiweiß ab. Der Grundstein für ein nicht nur geschmacklich einmaliges Erlebnis ist gelegt. Ich stelle eine Flasche ''Angostura Bitter vor mir auf die Theke. Sie enthält zwar keinen Angostura, aber der Inhalt ist angemessen bitter. »''Auf dein Wohl, Lloyd, du Teufelskerl''«, grunzt mein Gast, als ich ihm meine Spezialmixtur kredenze. Mit glasigem Blick fixiert er kurz mich, dann seinen Drink, prostet mir zu und stürzt ihn ohne weitere Umschweife hinunter. »''Möchten Sie mit etwas Milderem fortfahren, Mr. Torrance?«, frage ich angesichts seines verzogenen Gesichts, doch er ordert ein weiteres Glas, welches er ebenso rasch hinunterkippt. »''Weißt du, Lloyd, alter Knabe«, grinst er, »''irgendwie bringt mich dieses Gesöff in Stimmung. Wie, sagtest du, nennt sich dieses Teufelszeug?« - »Strychnin Sour«, antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Torrance lässt ein schallendes Gelächter vernehmen. »''Du bist unglaublich, Lloyd«, kichert er, als er langsam wieder zu Atem kommt. »''Du bist nicht nur der beste gottverdammte Barmixer, sondern auch der beste gottverdammte Komiker zwischen Timbuktu und Portland.« »''Vielen Dank, Sir«, erwidere ich. »''Noch einen?« – »''Noch einen was?«, keucht er. »''Einen Witz oder einen Drink?« Ein erneuter Lachkrampf schüttelt seinen Körper. »''Beides«, sage ich ungerührt. Vornüber auf die Theke gestützt kann er nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf nicken, während er vor Lachen nach Atem ringt. »''Sehr wohl, Mr. Torrance''«, bestätige ich. »''Bevorzugen Sie einen bestimmten Witz?«, frage ich, als ich den Drink serviere. »''Noch nicht«, meint er keuchend. »''Ich krieg schon ’nen Krampf vom Lachen. Lass mich erstmal zu Atem kommen!« Seine Hand zittert, als er das Glas zum Mund führt. »''Zum Wohl, Mr. Torrance.« - »''Auf deins, Lloyd, auf deins''«, gibt er zurück und trinkt. Seine Finger zittern nun so stark, dass ich ihm das Glas aus der Hand nehme und für ihn absetze. Er atmet schwer. »''Lloyd, mir ist... irgendwie nicht gut. Ich... muss mal ’nen Moment... Pause machen.« Verständnisvoll nicke ich leicht. »''Es braucht Sie nicht zu kümmern, Mr. Torrance, jedenfalls im Augenblick nicht«, sage ich. Sein Atem geht stoßweise und er wird von Krämpfen geschüttelt. »''Was... war in... in dem Drink...?«, fragt er panisch. »''Strychnin, Mr. Torrance, ich sagte es bereits. Sie fühlen die typischen Merkmale einer Strychninvergiftung.« Sein Mund ist zu einem Grinsen verzerrt. »''In geringer Menge führt es zu Erregung und Euphorie. Bei zunehmender Dosis stellen sich Atemnot, Muskelzittern, Krämpfe und schlussendlich der Tod ein. Die Krämpfe sind auch verantwortlich für das scheinbare Grinsen, Risus Sardonicus genannt.«'' Mein Gast ist von seinem Sitz gekippt. Ich beginne zu spülen und aufzuräumen. Bis ich damit fertig bin, hat Jack Torrance auch seinen Todeskampf beendet. Ich packe meine Utensilien in eine Sporttasche, welche zu meinen Füßen hinter der Theke steht, dann tausche ich meinen Smoking gegen gewöhnliche Alltagskleidung. Zum Schluss stecke ich dem dahingeschiedenen Mr. Torrance ein Tonbandgerät in die Brusttasche, aus welchem deutliches Schnarchen zu vernehmen ist. Während ich seine Taschen nach den Autoschlüsseln durchsuche, fällt mein Blick auf das grimassenhafte Grinsen des Toten. Irgendwie bin ich enttäuscht. Sein Gesicht erinnert mich eher an jenes von Cesar Romero als an das von Jack Nicholson. Sei’s drum. Es war dennoch ein gelungener Abend. Ich vergewissere mich, dass keine Fußgänger auf der Montgomery Road zu sehen sind; dann fahre ich das Rollo ein, baue es ab und stecke die Teile in eine zweite Sporttasche. Ich trage beide Taschen zu dem vor der Tür geparkten VW Käfer und verstaue sie auf der Rücksitzbank. Anschließend lege ich mir den Arm meines verstorbenen Gastes um die Schulter und schaffe ihn ebenfalls zum Wagen. Ich herrsche ihn an, dass er wieder mal nicht wüsste, wann man aufhören sollte, und dass er sich nicht so schwer machen solle. Aber das ist nur ein Scherz. Ich rechne keineswegs mit seiner Mithilfe. Nachdem ich den Toten auf dem Beifahrersitz angeschnallt habe, gehe ich ein letztes Mal zur Türe der'' Overlook Lodge'', schließe ab und deponiere den Schlüssel an der vereinbarten Stelle. Anschließend setze ich mich hinter das Steuer und starte den Motor des gelben Käfers. Leider hat er kein Kassettenradio, sonst könnte ich jetzt der samtenen Stimme von Al Bowlly lauschen, der Ray Nobles ‚Midnight, the Stars and You’ intoniert. Sei’s drum. Ich kenne den Text. Leise vor mich hin summend bringe ich meinen Beifahrer aus der Stadt... Einen Augenblick lang hatte ich überlegt, meinen Gast auf seinem Barhocker festzubinden und an der Theke sitzen zu lassen. Aber ich wollte Jacob Trevino für seine Großzügigkeit nicht noch unnötigen Ärger bereiten. Obwohl ein toter Säufer namens Jack Torrance, der grinsend an der Bar des Overlook hockt, sicher für eine Menge Publicity gesorgt hätte. Es wäre eine Mordspointe gewesen. Gewissermaßen. by Horrorcocktail Mehr über Winter erfährt man in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord